Classroom Mayhem
by TheLostMarauder18
Summary: Remus continues his vendetta against James and Sirius, but this time he has a little help from a certain red-head.
1. The Alliance

Classroom Mayhem

Chapter One

An exasperated Remus Lupin slammed his Charms book shut and leaned back in the wooden chair he was sitting in. He had come to the library to study for the quiz Professor Flitwick had assigned for his next class. Remus already knew the material, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to prepare. He had something else on his mind though. His next prank attempt.

It had been over a month since his last debauched attempt to pull a fast one on his mischievous friends, James Potter and Sirius Black. It was high time he came up with another trick, and hopefully it wouldn't end with McGonagall sporting animalistic features and him in another detention. The teenage werewolf racked his brain for some possible ideas.

While he stared into space, deep in thought, a red-headed girl sat down in the chair across from him. Lily Evans, who during Remus' last prank started dating James, cleared her throat and spoke to get the boys attention, "Hello Remus."

Startled out of his reverie, Remus responded to his visitor, "Oh, hello Lily." He noticed that James was nowhere to be seen, which was odd in that the two were rarely apart since they became a couple. Curious, he asked, "Why isn't Prongs with you?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Off with Sirius and Peter trying to convince some first years that Slughorn is actually a large pixie in a fat suit. I swear that boy will never completely grow up!" Judging by her smile, Remus didn't think she minded one bit.

The sandy-haired boy shook his head and laughed, "Well that's what they're made for, comedy. It's just too bad that they have to drag poor Peter into their games."

"Yeah, were it not for them, he would probably be injury free," laughed Lily.

"So what brings you here Lily?" asked Remus.

"Well, I heard from James that you have been trying to prank him and Sirius," she said to him while looking around her as if to make sure no one was overhearing their conversation.

Trying not to get on Lily's bad side, Remus replied quickly, "I know I shouldn't stoop to their level, but I just have to get _them_ for once. Maybe I should give up-"

Lily interrupted him, "No, Remus, I'm not reprimanding you. I want in."

The boy stared at her in utter shock. Did he just hear Lily 'always follows the rules' Evans say she wanted to participate in a prank? Even though this surprised him, it didn't take him long to recover. "Why would you want to prank your boyfriend?"

"He needs it," she said matter-of-factly.

This response didn't give him much to go on. "I'm going to need a better reason than that," he said amusedly.

Letting out a sigh Lily gave him her reason, "James keeps saying I don't know how to have fun." Remus nodded knowingly and beckoned her to continue, "I just wanted to prove him wrong."

To be honest, Remus didn't think the person across from him was boring; his friend was probably just giving her a hard time. He decided he could use all the help he could get and told her, "It will be a pleasure working with you miss Evans." He stood up and stuck out his hand to her.

A smirking Lily stood up and took the offered hand and shook it. "You as well Mr. Lupin."

With that, they sat down and began to brainstorm some ideas. About an hour later they had finished their plan. The two leading Marauders wouldn't know what hit them.


	2. Setting the Stage

Classroom Mayhem

Chapter Two

James Potter and Sirius Black were sitting alongside their fellow Marauder, Peter Pettigrew, stuffing their faces full of food from the food laden platters on the Gryffindor tables. Sirius was shoving food into his face as quickly as he could and would occasionally choke to which James would respond to with a firm clap on the boy's back, who then grunted his thanks. Across from the three sat a bemused Remus and a disgusted Lily.

The redhead asked her boyfriend in a frustrated voice, "Is there any way you can stop him from eating like an animal? It's absolutely repulsive!" She grimaced as Sirius let a bit of chewed up steak fall out of the corner of his mouth.

Looking between his best friend and girlfriend, James tried to decide how to handle this situation. In the end he settled on defending Sirius. "Well it's just how he eats. Telling him to stop would be like telling you to stop being amazing," he said giving her a small smile while Sirius snorted loudly.

Blushing a little, Lily gave him a consenting nod and turned to Remus, "Are you ready for Charms, Remus." She sent him a covert look clearly indicating she meant the prank.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, the werewolf avoided James' questioning stare. Lily had been a little obvious and he needed to throw his friend off the scent. "Why yes-"He was interrupted.

"You've been studying with him haven't you? Unless you're doing something else," the raven haired boy said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Lily rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, James, we are secretly dating and trying to figure out how best to tell you." James donned a look of outrage and turned to Remus who was alarmed and very much frightened."Oh settle down, James, I was joking."

The boy seemed to deflate instantly, much to Remus' relief. Sirius had finally finished his feasting and asked, "Have any of you ever wondered how Flitwick handles stairs? I mean their pretty steep and he's a small guy."

The quartet all looked at Sirius as if he was something odd. "Padfoot have you ever noticed that you ask the most random things?" said Remus while raising an eyebrow.

"It's a legitimate question mate! That and you lot were all talking about Charms just now."

"Still, you do say some off the wall things." Sirius shrugged and told them he was ready to head to class. So with much rustling of papers and bags, the five of them started off towards their Charms class.

On the way there, Peter had become ill and went back to Gryffindor Tower for some sleep. Sirius received a detention from Slughorn for something Sirius didn't recall, which shocked Lily and didn't surprise the other two one bit. So all in all, it was an average morning for the Marauders.

They arrived at their destination with about five minutes left till class started. Flitwick, the small professor of this class, was standing on his usual stack of books waiting for everyone to take their seat. Sirius strode over to him and asked, "Professor, how do you manage stairs?"

James laughed while Remus smacked a hand to his forehead and Lily glared. A little flabbergasted by his students odd question, Flitwick responded slowly, "Well Mr. Black I handle them much like anyone would."

Sirius shrugged and accepted the answer. Joining back up with the others, he followed them to the seating area and waited for the dreaded quiz to begin. He turned to James and whispered something in his ear which caused the boy to chuckle.

Remus and Lily sat on either side of the two boys and gave each other secretive nods. Pointing her wand at the snacks Flitwick usually laid out for after a quiz, Lily sent a jinx towards them. After that Remus jinxed the books that belonged to their targets.

When their spell work was finished the prankster duo exchanged smiles and nods. Stage one was ready. The board was set and the pieces would just need to act as they usually did. Remus would finally have his revenge.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been so busy laying the groundwork for a bigger story that I kind of forgot about this one. I think I'll finish this one in one more chapter so just hang tight.


End file.
